


Owe

by Cheol_Apple



Series: MGL Submissions [4]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Claunny, F/M, Fanny is really sad, MGL, Mental Breakdown, Past Love, Post-Break Up, weird asf comparisons courtesy of yours truly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheol_Apple/pseuds/Cheol_Apple
Summary: Fanny wishes she had a little more time, but what would she do with that? There would be no hiding the blood on her hands, the tears in her clothes, the lopsided hair that she hadn’t even noticed yet. A flutter begins in her chest, before shriveling almost immediately. She had no reason to feel that way anymore.She takes one breath, then two, and then Claude is right in front of her.
Relationships: Claude/Fanny (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Series: MGL Submissions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980407
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Owe

A house of cards is unique in that it requires incredible patience and skill to build. Every card is perfectly placed, deliberately arranged, and there is no room for error anywhere. Once finished, it should be handled with care, unmoved, only observed from afar. The slightest touch could send it falling.

Fanny was never a house of cards. Fanny was an ivory tower, one that could be admired for its greatness and beauty, one that will never fall, whatever the calamity, wherever it is placed. It is quite strange, Fanny thinks, that she should be compared to towers, when she is a warrior of flight, slashing and biting at the air. But towers have height too, and one of the reasons she had mastered her way of fighting was to see from up above. So that was all settled.

_Or not_ , her mind whispers, as Fanny maneuvers her cables swiftly, transferring it from one ledge to another. _You are not a tower. You are not immovable. You dance in the wind and let it carry you through fate. Otherwise, what happened before never should have._

Fanny hates her mind sometimes.

  
The next grasp of the cable stings in her palm, and she hisses in pain before pushing through, dragging her form through the air. The alley she was attempting to swing through would only require a few lunges, though it asks quite a lot from her grip. The gloves she’s been using must be thinning down. She might have to borrow—

_“I’m only borrowing a kiss, Fan, surely there’s nothing wrong with that!”_

_Oh._

Her hands slip for good, and by some miracle, it happens only a few feet from the ground, enough for her to brace a landing. She lands on her feet, hunching over with hands splayed on the ground for good measure. Fanny rights herself, slowly, but not before scratching her palms both on the gravel of the soil. There are rivulets of blood on the lines of her palms and there are scratches on the kneecaps of her trousers. She hasn’t fallen since six months after she began training, which meant that this was the first time she had a cable accident in… almost ten years. That’s insane. Was she so out of it? Or perhaps affected? Her cheeks burn in shame, at the thought of stumbling due to the thought of something that shouldn’t have bothered her so much. _Everyone goes through breakups. Everyone hurts once in a while. But why do I let this hurt me too much?_

“Incoming!” A familiar voice rings through her thoughts, too familiar, like an old bruise blooming underneath new skin. _Of course_. He liked pillaging this part of the Empire…

Fanny wishes she had a little more time, but what would she do with that? There would be no hiding the blood on her hands, the tears in her clothes, the lopsided hair that she hadn’t even noticed yet. A flutter begins in her chest, before shriveling almost immediately. She had no reason to feel that way anymore.

She takes one breath, then two, and then Claude is right in front of her.

She hasn’t seen him since… well, since. He’s grown taller. Leaner. Like he’s had rougher days and longer nights. And this time, she’s clearly caught him on his usual runs. His hands are empty—Dexter has the stolen package, whatever it is—but the monkey answers to him, and if Claude is apprehended then they’re both done for.

He’s breathing heavily, the scarf hanging looser than normal and his usually slicked-up hair feathering over his eyes. The gun on his arm was still smoking—was it a harder escape than usual? Fanny used to see him after his adventures, and she’s never seen him this winded.

“F-fan,” Claude heaves, and he pushes his hair back. Fanny pretends not to notice the careful casualness of his tone. “What’s up?”

“Not me,” Fanny replies before internally cursing. That was how all their conversations used to start, when her heart was flighty and Claude was the only thing holding her down. “I see you’re busy.”

“Very,” Claude grins, and his old bravado shines through it. But it wasn’t the smile Fanny knew. This was the smile he had for bar counters and young ladies, the smile that dubbed him ‘Thief of Hearts.’ It was charming, it was handsome, but it wasn’t true. He’s all but closed himself to her, while Fanny remains wide open. She feels naked. “Mind walking out of the way?”

“Yes, I mind. I am of the Imperial Army. Technically, you are running away from me.”

“Ah, but Miss Fanny, you are quite the character. It would be remiss to run away from you.” He takes a step towards her, and it is enough to make her flinch.

It is like a trap wire going off in her body. She crumbles almost immediately. And almost just as quickly, Claude is catching her descent, gently easing her off her feet. The touch, his breath fluttering her hair, the concerned wrinkle of his brows—it’s too much. Too familiar.

She hates it. She loves it.

“I-I’m okay.” Fanny grits out. “J-just help me sit against the wall.”

“Fanny, you’re clearly hurt.” Claude says, worry lacing his tone. “We should—“

“No. _I_ should.” Fanny frowns. “Go. I’ll divert them.” Then—“I don’t want to owe anything to you anymore.”

_Everything was afloat, her thoughts, her whispers, his kisses. He whispers against her ear, “You owe me one for making me this weak. Making me love you.”_

The memory hurt as much as the one in which he broke up with her.

But Fanny couldn’t show it. And Claude seems to know. With one last brush against her hair, he stands up and leaves, not even looking back.

Fanny watches his figure walk out of the alley. Only then does a tear run down her cheek.

The house of cards finally falls.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe, everyone! Wash your hands always and practice social distancing!
> 
> comments and kudos are well-appreciated as always :)
> 
> (for updates and other stupid stuff follow me on ig [@cheol_apple](https://www.instagram.com/cheol_apple/) )


End file.
